Existing systems provide users with emoticons to include when composing messages. For example, social networking web sites provide emoticons for use within chat applications and email applications. Many of the social networking web sites provide customized sets of emoticons that represent the brand of the social network and entice users to join and use the services of the social network. Further, some of the social networking web sites frequently update the emoticons (e.g., adding holiday emoticons during holidays).
Many of the existing systems, however, only provide a standard set of emoticons for use in each of the applications. For example, many mobile telephones provide a standard emoticon picker for use in each of the applications. The standard set of emoticons, however, may not be compatible in every application.